Halloween Happenings
by jessica499499
Summary: In celebration of Halloween I wanted to do a costumed Noex! It's Rex's first Halloween and he's going to party! With an Ex boyfriend causing trouble,interfering hostesses and spiked punch,this is sure to be a Halloween he isn't going to forget! Noex. Slash!
1. Chapter 1

Noah knew that right then and there that he had met his downfall. Surviving a trip to Abysus? Piece of cake. Being kidnapped by a giant spider Evo? A walk threw the park.

Saying no to Rex's puppy dog face? Might as well put the last nail in his coffin. Even the most cold hearted of the cold couldn't have resisted the begging look on Rex's face. Even Six had a hard time not caving into the demands of his young charge when he made such a face.

Noah had informed his best friend of his neighbor's Halloween party in passing the week before and the raven haired teen had become obsessed with the thought of going. Noah himself hadn't even intended to go, having not been very close to his neighbor since they were young. But Rex had become enthralled with the idea of dressing up and hanging out with other teens his own age. Apparently he'd never gotten to experienced Halloween as a child and Noah couldn't help but want to make up for that now. What harm could come of letting his best friend go with him to a friendly little party with him?

"Please?" Rex begged beseechingly to the blonde, who had his back turned to him to avoid the power of Rex's gaze. When Noah didn't respond Rex smiled, smelling an easy victory and gave one last little whine.

"Please Noah? You know I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't really important to me…."

Noah sighed deeply in defeat and turned to face the taller boy.

"Fine Rex. You can go to the party with me." He caved grudgingly.

Rex went from pleading to thrilled in seconds and threw his arms around Noah's neck in joy.

"Thanks so much Noah! I've always wanted to go to a real party!" The darker teen gushed.

Noah blushed a deep red at the feel of his crush's arms around him and tried to subtly lean away from the embrace. Rex was too jazzed to notice and only held on tighter.

"You have no idea what this means to me." Rex whispered appreciatively.

Realizing he wasn't going to escape his best friend's grip Noah relaxed into it and tentatively wrapped his own arms around Rex.

"You owe me one." He muttered in fake exasperation.

Rex rolled his eyes and pulled away from Noah slowly.

"You'll thank me for it later."

Noah hit his shoulder playfully and stood to start the short trek from the basketball courts to his house.

"Just don't pick a weird costume okay? Nothing too crazy." He called over his shoulder.

Rex grinned like he won the lottery and gave Noah a brief, but hyper wave.

"You have nothing to worry about Noah! My costume is going to be awesome!"

* * *

_Halloween night_

Noah arrived at Providence about half an hour before the party was to begin, already in his costume. He'd called to warn Rex of his arrival and the Evo had assured him he'd be ready by the time Noah got there. The upbeat and slightly nervous tone of his friend slightly unnerved him, but Noah thought little of it as he knocked on Rex's door loudly.

The Evo opened his door and backed up quickly giving Noah an eyeful of his costume.

"No. Way. In. Hell." He hissed, emphasizing every word as he took in Rex's outfit.

Rex crossed his arms and plopped onto his bed in a huff.

Noah blushed and looked away from Rex and his…costume.

Rex's normally black hair had been dyed white at the ends and had been spiked up wildly. A dog collar adorned his neck with wicked points sticking out of it that looked like it would leave a nasty mark if touched. Matching black wrist cuffs wrapped around his wrists and swung when ever Rex made a move. His shirt was a pitch black tang top that had been cut half way to reveal a large amount of Rex's abdomen and his pants were the same shade of black leather that hugged his hips snugly, yet slipped dangerously low on his waist.

His normal tennis shoes had been replaced with thick black boots that had metal straps and high laces keeping them up. Even his normal gloves had been replaced with black fingerless ones that showed off the black fingernail polish on his nails. Rex was the picture perfect image of a Goth teen and Noah was shocked by how good his best friend could look in something other then his classic jacket and outfit.

"Oh come on Noah! I thought you'd like it!" Rex moaned disheartened.

Noah had a hard time not tackling his best friend onto his bed and making him moan for entirely different reason.

Stealthily avoiding having to look at the Evo Noah glared at the ground.

"What are you even supposed to be?" He asked, scowling.

Rex made a hurt face that was quickly replaced by a sly grin.

Fangs peaked out beneath his lips and flashed threateningly in the dim lighting, involuntarily making a shiver go down Noah's spine.

"A Goth vampire of course! I always wanted to be Goth for a day, but Holiday would never let me. So I had to wait for Halloween. It can't be that bad!"

Rex stood and did a little twirl that made his jewelry rattle and his shirt flail just the tiniest bit. Noah was sure he was going to have a nosebleed if his best friend kept doing that.

The younger teen gave a low mutter of reluctant agreement and blushed just the tiniest bit.

Rex smirked and gave Noah a once over.

"If nothing I like your costume. Very nice."

Rex's roaming gaze made Noah shift nervously and blush.

He'd decided to go as a hippie that year and had spent a lot of time on his costume.

His hair had finally grown long enough to pull into a short ponytail and he'd found a pair of wire rimmed red colored glasses that looked great with his tasseled leather vest. Under the vest he'd worn a tye-dyed shirt and a peace necklace around his neck. His pants were worn bell bottoms that hung loosely and covered most of his sandals. He even had a tye-dye head band keeping his bangs out of his eyes.

All in all he thought he looked okay, but Rex's gaze made him question everything.

"I don't plan on changing. So let's get out of here." Rex called over his shoulder, strutting past Noah without a second glance and swaying his hips in a way that made it impossible not to follow.

The two had agreed before hand that Rex would be in charge of transportation and as soon as they got outside the darker teen transformed into The Rex Ride and motioned for his best friend to hop on. Noah blushed self-consciously and sat behind Rex, wrapping his arms around the Evo's waist timidly. He could actually feel Rex's skin beneath his touch and smell the last whiffs of hair dye emanating from his follicles. He blamed the rushing wind for making him hold on tighter and the October chill for keeping him pressed close to Rex's back. He could feel Rex's heart beating wildly threw his thin top and his was beating just as rapidly. He loved traveling like this. The racing wind, the adrenaline rush, and the excuse to hold onto Rex. There was no better way to travel.

The pair stopped 2 blocks short of the blonde's house and Noah stepped off his ride unsteadily as he regained the feeling in his legs. Rex transformed back to his normal form just in time to catch Noah before his best friend fell to the ground. Noah froze in Rex's arms and looked up at him with a vivid blush on his face. Rex merely smiled down at him and steadied Noah back on his own two feet.

"We haven't even gotten to the party and you're already tipsy. You're such a light weight Noah." He teased.

Noah rubbed the back of his neck nervously, a habit he had picked up from Rex when they had first started being friends, and tried to stop himself from blushing.

"I hope you don't plan on getting drunk tonight Rex, unless you want Six coming and picking you up and we both know that won't end well."

Rex stifled a soft chuckle and reached out to straighten Noah's headband, which had become tilted during the ride. The blonde looked away from his best friend and pretended not to notice how Rex's touch lingered on his blonde locks.

"I wasn't lying before Noah. You do look really nice tonight."

The teen's flattering flirtation made it hard for Noah to keep his breathing even and he desperately sought a distraction from it.

"We…should get going Rex. My neighbor Anna is expecting us. She'll love to meet you."

Rex removed his hand slowly and smiled tenderly at him.

"Well we wouldn't want to keep her waiting…..But the night's still young." He added promisingly.

The pair arrived soon after with no further embarrassment and Rex didn't need Noah to point out which house was the one they were going to. Orange and black streamers seemed to be attached to ever surface imaginable and Rex had never seen so many balloons tied to one mail box. It was an old two story house that had a Victorian style porch and wide antique windows that showed the shadowed outlines of dancing forms and shook to the beat of a loud stereo. Rex couldn't keep the smile off his face as he took in the place and to Noah his smile was like a light in the darkness.

Excitement came off Rex in waves and he eagerly grabbed the blonde's hands and dragged him down the pathway to the house. The door was open and the party pumping as the two entered and Noah was shocked by how much the house had changed since he'd last been in it as a child. All the little figurines that Anna's mother was obsessed with were gone and the whole front room had been cleared of its furniture and made into a makeshift dance floor.

Withering costumed bodies swayed to the tune of hyper pop that matched the strobe lights flashing all around the room. People who knew Noah from the neighborhood or school waved when the blonde teen entered and their gaze lingered on the taller teen at his side. Noah felt a stab of jealousy fill him at the way his classmates looked at Rex. The only thing that kept them from approaching the two teens was the fact that in his excitement Rex had yet to let go of Noah's hand, making it appear like the two had come as a couple.

Noah had never hidden the fact he was gay from his classmates and he had once dated from among them. Rex had never asked what he preferred and Noah had never found reason to tell him. He wouldn't risk being parted from Rex because of his stupid feelings.

A girl with long red hair and startling green eyes parted the sea of moving bodies and approached them with a coy, yet welcoming smile.

She was dressed as a fairy queen with a flowing green gown and a tiara on top her of flame colored hair. She stood before them and looked them over with a critical eye, lingering on where Rex's hand held Noah's. The Evo followed her gaze and seemed to notice for the first time he still held Noah's hand in his. With a startled jump he let it go and blushed in the dim lighting. The girl merely smiled at the action and held out a finely manicured hand.

"You must be a friend of Noah's. I'm Anna Glass, fairy queen, hostess and horribly available at the moment. I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure of making your acquaintance yet."

She ignored the pointed glare that Noah sent her way and Rex took her hand without pause.

"My name's Rex. It's nice to meet you Anna. I hope you won't mind me showing up uninvited."

"Not at all Rex. You are most welcome here. Do you have a last name you care to share?"

Rex didn't flinch as Noah had expected him to at the painful question and merely smiled and shrugged.

"Just Rex. I never was very big on the whole last name thing…So what made you decide to have a Halloween party this year?" Rex quickly changed the topic and Anna took it up without pause.

"Well I had a Christmas bash last year and decided to mix it up a bit. Seeing people all dressed up has always been a bit of a fetish of mine. Such interesting things to see on Halloween, that reminds me I do so love your costume. It could be the best one I've seen all night. Gothic vampire right?"

Rex beamed and turned to Noah.

"See! She got it! Noah said he didn't know what I was and didn't like my costume!" The older boy pouted.

Anna gave her best pitying look and turned a playful glare at Noah.

"Noah where have you been hiding this boy? He's too cute!"

Anna wrapped a loose arm around Rex's shoulders and turned the Evo away from Noah.

"Come on, all my guest must dance with me at least once. You'll get your dance later Noah. Have some fun, I'll keep Rex entertained."

Noah looked on in shocked rage at Anna for having taken Rex from him and cursed under his breath as they melded into the crowd and went beyond his sight.

With grudging discomfort he made his way to the snack table and attempted to drown his sorrows in punch, unaware of the fact that not only moments before it had been spiked with something stronger than sugar.

* * *

Rex winced as he was pulled from Noah's side and looked back to where he stood longingly. He didn't know anyone here and hadn't planned to be far from Noah the entire night. Anna seemed sweet and all, but Rex had wanted to spend this time with Noah. Maybe even pretend that this was a date. He'd dressed this way to get Noah's attention and hoped it would shed some light on if the blonde could ever feel the same about him. Bobo had said he looked hot and that the pair probably wouldn't even get out the door before Noah tried to make a move on him. He hadn't expected Noah to not like it, let alone refuse to look at him. He was head over heels for the blonde and was disappointed that his feelings were one sided.

Anna began talking to him and Rex pulled himself away from his thoughts to listen.

"So…How did you and Noah meet? I don't recognize you from school and I'm pretty sure I would remember you."

Rex rubbed the back of his neck nervously and tried to think of something quick.

"I was hanging with some jerks because I was lonely and Noah came around and made me realize they were only using me. We talked for a while and became friends. We've had our rough patches, but he's one of the best things in my life right now." The dreamy look of love on his face was obvious even to Anna as he spoke of Noah.

She put her hands on his hips and forced him to sway with her so it looked like they were dancing like the others. Rex leaned away from her gasp and put more distance between them, trying to be subtle about it. Anna smirked at his reluctance to be close to her and recalled Noah's glare when she had approached the tanner teen. These two were so into each other it was pathetic. She was going to have so much fun with them.

Anna did a little twirl and danced to the beat as though she hadn't just come up with an awesome plan.

"You're so sweet Rex. Noah is a peach isn't he? I remember the day we met. He was swinging on the swing set at the park and humming a happy tune when I came up and pushed him right off. Kid cried like a baby. We were real close after that up until junior high. Then was kind of just drifted apart. I always thought it was a shame he never swung my way. Get it? Swung my way?" She stifled a giggle and pretended not to notice the confused, yet hopeful look of her dance partner's face.

"What do you mean 'swung your way?'" He asked tentatively.

Anna gave an internal smirk. Boys were so easy to manipulate.

"Noah was never dating material, but he was great to gossip with about who the cutest boy in school was. You should have let him do your nails, the boy had a natural born skill for it when we were little. I can't believe you snagged him up without my knowing. But you're such a cute couple I'll forgive you. "

Anna's smile became reminiscent while Rex's became a cross between happy and disappointed.

"Noah's not my boyfriend. He never even told me he liked boys…."

Anna rolled her eyes discreetly.

"Noah never was the type to ask people out either. His only boyfriend had to ask him out first. I just thought you two were dating because you two came to the party together, holding hands, and no offense, but he looked like he was ready to kill me when I dragged you away."

Rex's eyes lit up at her words and he smiled widely.

"You really think he likes me? I mean he didn't seem to even like my costume…."

"Dude there is not a single guy or girl in this house who hasn't checked you out since you arrived. If you weren't friends with Noah I would have kicked you out for looking hotter than me. Trust me that boy wants you something fierce. I know it like I know the world's flat."

Rex sweat dropped and gave an awkward grin.

"Anna you do know the world's round right?"

Anna rolled her eyes.

"Details. Details. The point is it's Halloween and there's a hippie out their waiting for his Goth vampire to come get a nibble. I'd snatch him up before someone else tries to if I were you."

Rex flashed her a fanged grin and stopped swaying with her.

"Thanks for the advice. I owe you big time."

Anna just smiled back and thought of how she'd be asking for pictures of the two of them once things got hot between them. Rex turned around to wave at her as he tried to make his way threw the withering crowd of moving bodies. Anna waved back lightly and couldn't help staring at Rex's behind as the teen walked away. With a boy that fine things were sure to heat up quickly.

* * *

Noah sat brooding in one of the free armchairs along the dance floor and sipped at his drink every once in a while. He'd yet to see Rex since they walked in together and he wished for the Evo's company now more than ever. His head was throbbing more than the music was and he felt sure that if he stood up he wouldn't be able to stay up right long.

The flashings lights were murder on his eyes and he was grateful when a shadow landed on him and blocked them.

His relief was squashed when his squinting eyes made out the face of the pirate standing in front of him. A scowl automatically appeared as he covered his eyes with his hand.

"Go away Shawn. I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now."

The red haired teen grinned cheekily and flashed his ultra white teeth.

"Don't be like that Noah. You know you're happy to see me. I haven't seen you much since we broke up. How have you been?"

Noah sighed, realizing that Shawn wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

"Much better till some prick, who shall remain nameless, decided to come over and bother me. What do you want Shawn? I really don't feel like talking right now."

His headache was getting worse and more than anything he just wanted to wait for Rex in peace. Shawn didn't take the hint.

"If I remember right we used to talk a lot before you broke up with me. Why can't things be the way they were before?"

Noah snorted lightly.

"You make it sound like we can just kiss and make up. You cheated on me Shawn and I can't forgive you for that. I'm not interested in you anyway. I've found someone so much better." Noah didn't mention the fact that just because he found the perfect person didn't mean he was with him.

Shawn smirked down at him like a predator staring down its prey.

"That little slut you walked in with? The one that went after the first girl to show him any interest? God Noah you're such a-"

Shawn didn't have time to finish before a fist made contact with his face and sent him colliding with the nearest dancing couple. Redness tinted Noah's gaze as he stood over his ex boyfriend and scowled.

"I don't care what you once were to me Shawn! You will not insult Rex and get away with it!"

Adrenaline rushed threw his veins as the red head stood back up and wiped the blood from his lip. The surrounding dancers formed a loose circle around the pair, watching with mounting anticipation as they stared each other down. Shawn grinned wickedly and spoke mockingly.

"Ohh hit a nerve did I? Little lover boy worth defending huh? Then where is he now? Why isn't he here defending himself? Oh I forgot, he's off screwing some girl he dumped you for. That's what happens when you don't put out Noah. That's what's always going to happen. Why do you think I cheated on you? You never let me touch you and you expected me to still want you? You're pathetic…..I can't believe I wasted my time on someone you. You worthless piece of-"

Again Shawn was caught off mid insult by a fist to his face, but this time it wasn't Noah's. Rex had seen the crowd gathered during his search for Noah and had made his way to it to see what the commotion was. He'd only arrived to hear the last bit of what the red head had to say, but the look on Noah's face was enough to tell him this guy needed some sense punched into him. His best friend looked like he was seconds away from crying and anyone who made Noah cry needed to be taught a lesson.

Rex grabbed twin fistfuls of the pirate's top and pulled him up so they were face to face. The anger emanating from him was enough to send Shawn backtracking over his words.

"Chill dude, I'm just having a little fun with my Ex is all. He knows I don't mean it. Right Noah?"

Rex turned to Noah for some kind of reaction and found the blonde looking like he was going to throw up. Immediately his anger vanished and was replaced by concern for his crush. He dropped the red head roughly to the ground and put a steadying hand on the blonde's shoulder. The room was swirling in front of Noah's eyes in the worst way and he clung to Rex with all his strength. He forgot all about Shawn and his teasing and focused on keeping himself upright.

"Can we leave now Rex?" He begged weakly.

Rex gave him a pitying smile and brought him closer.

"Sure."

Rex wrapped one arm around the blonde's waist and supported his weight.

The gathered crowd parted for the pair and let them pass to the doorway without interfering. Shawn got up when he was sure they were both gone and wiped away the blood trialing down his mouth.

"Bastards." He muttered under his breath. No sooner did he get upright than he was kicked sharply in the face by Anna's pointed high heel. The jolt sent him reeling and made him land face first into the snack table. The punch bowl teetered dangerously near the edge and tilted just enough to spill it's dark purple contents on the red haired teen. The drenched teen sat awestruck for a long moment before he focused his glare on Anna.

"Why you little Bit-!"

He didn't get a chance to finish before the punch bowl fell off the table and right onto his head. The boy fell backwards like dead weight and landed with a loud thud that echoed throughout the deadly silent room. A short pause filled the room and as the shock wore off and ear shattering cheers echoed throughout the house. Their hostess just smirked smugly and gazed down at the unconscious teen with satisfaction.

Nobody messed up one of her parties and got away with it.

* * *

Would you believe I've been working on this since the end of September? I had this vision of Rex as a Goth vampire and I couldn't get it out of my head! I'm so glad I got this done before Halloween! If anyone's interested in seeing Rex's costume look up Jessica499499 on Deviant and you'll see it! I won a Noex contest and Xing-2-Lee made it for me! She does such amazing work! I hope you all check it out and like it as much as I do! Reviews=Updates! I promise the next chapter will be before Halloween!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	2. Chapter 2

Rex supported his best friend as the two made their way to the blonde's house next door.

He hated seeing his crush drunk out of his mind and wished the night could have ended on a more pleasant note. It was out of sheer luck he knew Noah constantly wore his house key around his neck on a chain and was able to place him on the house's porch swing without hurting him. Noah leaned against the swing heavily and nodded in and out of consciousness. Rex carefully removed the chain and used the key to unlock the front door as quietly as possible.

When he was done he kneeled in front of his crush and patted his cheek lightly to wake him up.

"Noah?...Come on Buddy, wake up."

The blonde opened his eyes blearily and smiled at Rex.

"Hey Rex, we almost to the party?" He slurred. Rex would have rolled his eyes if he hadn't been so frustrated.

"Noah, is anyone home tonight?"

Noah yawned cutely and leaned into Rex's touch.

"My parents are visiting my aunt and uncle and my sister's tricker treating with her friends and sleeping over at their house. No ones suppose to be home tonight but me."

Rex blushed lightly at the thought of being alone in Noah's house with his crush, but brushed the thought aside and focused on getting the blonde somewhere he could lie down. He wrapped his arm around Noah's shoulder and half dragged his best friend inside his house. He'd visited Noah's home before and knew even in the dark where the blonde's room was.

Deciding that he'd had enough of dragging Noah around Rex leaned down to pick up the blonde bridal style. Noah gave a startled yelp at the sudden uplifting of his body, but quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around Rex's neck. Rex's eyebrows nearly flew past his hair as Noah buried his face into the spot where his neck met his shoulder and giggled softly. It was so unlike Noah that Rex feared that he was even drunker then he'd originally thought.

With a soft nudge of his foot Rex opened Noah's door and laid him on his bed gently. His eyes were closed in what Rex assumed to be sleep and he smiled at how sweet the blonde looked all curled up on his side like a child. It didn't feel right for him to leave Noah as sick as he was and before he left the Keep he had cautioned Six he might not return until morning. With a reluctant sigh he dragged a nearby chair to the bed's edge so that if Noah should awaken to be sick in the middle of the night he'd wake up as well.

His eyes scanned for a blanket in the dimly lit room and caught sight of something that made his heart melt. A framed picture of the two of them sat next to Noah's bed and in it Rex was laughing about something with his arm wrapped loosely around the shorter teen's shoulders. In it Noah was blushing lightly at the contact and Rex was happy to see it.

While he stared at the picture lovingly, Noah sat up slightly and clutched his head in pain. He was tired and dizzy, probably the only things in the world that could have made him oblivious to the fact that his crush was in his house alone and wearing the sexiest outfit he could imagine. Rex noticed the drunken boy's stirrings and smiled at how cute Noah looked while he was sleepy. He didn't get a chance to dwell on the thought long before Noah got up with a muttered moan and slipped off his sandals. The blonde laid his headband on the nightstand and his peace sign necklace after it. Rex stood seemly forgotten as Noah continued stripping free of his costume. Only his T-shirt and boxer shorts remained by the time he seemed to recall Rex's presence.

A look Rex had never seen before crossed Noah's face and his eyes seemed to darken in the already dim room as he looked at the Evo.

"Like what you see Rex?" He all but purred at his best friend. The words were so out of character for his best friend that Rex didn't know what to say.

The intoxicated teen didn't give him a chance to even if he had. In a quick flash of fabric Noah was left in only his boxers and looking at Rex in a way he could only describe as lustfully.

He rose off the bed slowly and swayed drunkenly towards his best friend, smiling a shameless smile that made Rex's breath catch in his throat. He didn't even flinch when Noah settled himself on top of his lap and lazily wrapped his arms around his neck. Noah's eyes were hooded and his smile was loving as his breath ghosted over Rex's face. The smell of stale beer snapped Rex out of his stunned state and he leaned away from Noah's tantalizing lips.

"Noah, you're really drunk, you need to get back to bed."

Noah continued smiling and leaned foreword until his lips were to Rex's ear.

"Only if you join me Rex. I know you want me as much as I want you. Why else would you wear something like this?"

Noah's smile became amused as he twirled his finger into the other boy's black locks. Rex blushed at the accurate assumption and grabbed both Noah's wrists forcefully.

"You don't know what you're saying Noah. Between that fight with your ex and the spiked punch you're not thinking straight."

Noah smirked and wiggled his hips lightly into Rex's, causing the Evo to involuntarily throw his head back and lightly moan at the friction.

"I think it's been established that neither of us are straight Rex and I know exactly what I'm saying. I want to show you exactly how much I like your costume."

Despite the taller teen's grip on his wrists Noah had no trouble leaning forward and claiming Rex's lips in a forceful kiss. Rex's grip tightened at the unexpected kiss as his mind overloaded from the shock of it all. It was his first kiss and he had no idea what to do.

Noah didn't seem to have the same problem. With skilled ease he forced Rex's lips apart and thrust his tongue inside his mouth. The overwhelming flavor of beer, punch and something just naturally Noah filled the Evo's mouth as the kiss deepened. Rex couldn't resist giving into the kiss and returned it with all the repressed passion he held for the blonde.

His grip loosened on Noah's wrists enough for him to break free and as soon as he did the shorter teen wrapped his arms around Rex's neck and threaded his fingers threw the newly dyed locks of hair.

Subconsciously Rex wrapped his own arms around Noah's waist and pulled the other teen closer to him. Noah smiled into the kiss at the touch before pulling back and moving his mouth to Rex's neck. He nipped at the exposed tan skin lightly, but with feeling and Rex had a hard time thinking clearly with him doing so. Still, a little voice in the back of his head (That sounded positively like Holiday) kept screaming at him that Noah wasn't thinking clearly and they shouldn't be doing what they were doing.

"Noah….Mmm…..This isn't… right…..We need…to….Ohh….stop." He muttered between gasped.

Noah ignored the taller boy's words and tried to recapture Rex's lips. The Evo avoided the attempt and grasped Noah's face between his hands. Amber brown stared into glazed over blue and Rex felt the fire in his veins at Noah's touch dwindle to a fading warmth.

Noah was out of it and letting him do this was unfair to both of them, even if they did both want it. Still holding the blonde's face in his hands Rex tilted his head down so he could place a soft kiss on his forehead.

With the same gentleness he forced Noah off his lap and helped him stand up right. The sudden movement seemed to awaken Noah from his dazed state and he sent a light glare at Rex.

"What are you doing?" He slurred lightly, trying to get back to kissing Rex.

The sober teen held him firmly by his wrists and forced him down on his bed.

"You need to sleep this off Noah. This isn't like you. Just lie down."

Noah stared angrily up at Rex and tried to wiggle his way free.

"Stop treating me like a child! I'm just fine!"

Rex rolled his eyes at how childish the blonde sounded and resorted to sitting on Noah to keep him still.

Noah gave a huff of annoyance and glared up at Rex hotly. Then, as though an invisible switch had been flicked, Noah's eyes began to water and become clouded over with tears.

"Did I do something wrong? Did you not like it? I'll get better! Please don't leave!" He asked in a rushed and frantic voice.

Rex was shocked at Noah's sudden outburst and wiped the tears away gently.

"Noah, no, nothing like that. You were fine, better then fine! You were awesome! I'm not going anywhere."

Noah sniffed pitifully and looked up at Rex with hopeful eyes.

"You're not?"

Rex caressed the side of Noah's face and smiled softly down at him.

"I promise Noah. Even if you were the worst kisser in the world it wouldn't change how I feel about you…..I love you Noah."

Noah's eyes widened to their brim and watered even more then before.

"Really Rex?" He asked in awe.

Rex leaned down till he was within kissing distance and placed a quick tender kiss on his lips.

"Really."

Still Noah looked to the side unsurely and avoided Rex's gaze.

"So you won't leave because I won't put out or cheat on me because of it? You won't get frustrated with me…Like Shawn?"

"Never Noah." He promised, frowning when a thought struck him.

"Is that why you wouldn't stop kissing me? You were afraid I wouldn't want you if you didn't want to be physical?" Rex asked softly.

Noah nodded lightly in embarrassment and avoided Rex's sad and angry gaze.

"Not everyone's like that Noah. Just because some idiot didn't have enough sense to wait until you were ready for more doesn't mean I don't. I love you for who you are Noah. For being the person I can hang with and talk to, the person I would dress up like this for, and for just being you."

Noah was touched by Rex's words and beamed up at him.

"I love you too Rex." He confessed.

Rex smiled back at Noah, but couldn't keep from voicing one last concern.

"You're not going to change your mind in the morning or pretend this never happened, right?" Rex asked, sounding just as unsure as Noah had been before.

"Not if you don't." Noah assured him quietly.

Rex was pleased with his response and carefully crawled off Noah's stomach, causing a jolt of fear to pass threw the blonde at the thought of Rex leaving. He grasped the Evo's sleeve almost desperately as he began to stand. Rex turned at the touch and caught sight of the worry in Noah's gaze.

"I'm not leaving Noah. I'm just going to crash on your chair." He assured the other teen calmly.

Noah tugged weakly at Rex's sleeve and kept his eyes down in embarrassment at what he was about to say.

"You could sleep here if you want Rex….I wouldn't mind." He mumbled under his breath, blushing madly the whole time.

Rex found the sight positively adorable and leaned down to kiss Noah's flushed cheek.

"Alright Noah….But only to sleep, okay? Nothing else."

Noah nodded quickly and moved over so that Rex could lie down with him. Rex paused to take off his boots, wrist bands, fangs and collar before sliding into bed next to his new boyfriend. Noah's face was still beet red and he couldn't bear to look at Rex directly.

Rex took advantage of Noah's embarrassment and wrapped his arms around his waist to pull him closer. The blonde froze for a long moment before relaxing into Rex's embrace. He tentatively nuzzled his face into the Evo's neck and let the surrounding warmth lull him into a light doze. He barely heard Rex's words before sleep claimed him.

"Happy Halloween Noah."

I hope you all like this! I was hoping for more reviews for the last chapter, but I promised I'd post this by Halloween! Reviews=Love!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
